Kosh
Main= Kosh and Slosh.png|''Bin Weevils'' on-game depiction of Kosh Kosh2.jpeg|'Kosh' in the old bin |-|Mulch Mayhem= Kosh.jpeg|'Koshs ''Mulch Mayhem card MulchMayhemKoshBW.PNG|'Koshs ''Mulch Mayhem card containing Bin Biography |-|Merchandise= Kosh on issue 14.png|'Kosh' on the front cover of Bin Weevils magazine Doshfamily.JPG|Cards depicting Dosh family Kosh is a member of the Dosh family, and she is the eldest female member in the family. She is rather different in comparison to the remaining members of her family, and she is also the sister of the owner of Dosh's Palace, Dosh, and Posh, her younger sibling. 'Appearance' Kosh possesses a long, bent nose and an upside-down triangular head (but rounded at the corners - however, Posh and Gosh have slightly wider heads) and body all yellow in the same way as the rest of the Dosh family. She has light blue eyes and rather thick eyebrows - most of her family have thin eyebrows. She has three curved antennae, whereas most of her family only possess one antenna (Bosh has two). Alongside her curved antenna in the center on each side, there are two red antennae similar in appearance to her other ones, but they are slightly more curved. She has dark purple eye shadow, which her sister wears too, and red lipstick, also what Posh wears. In addition, she wears a dark rubber suit similar to that of a robber's. Old bin Kosh had a different appearance in the old bin, but she retained her long, bent nose, upside-down triangular head rounded at the sides and her yellow body. Instead of light blue eyes, they were green eyes. In addition, she only had one antenna, not multiple ones in the same way as she does now. She did not wear any accessories, but held a brown stick with her right front leg. General information Popularity The siblings of Kosh, Dosh and Posh, rarely talk about her, and she is not known well throughout the Bin - only some weevils are aware that Kosh exists. Personality Kosh has a different personality in contrast to her family - she has a desire of having her own way, and she does not take other's feelings into consideration, selfish and disrespectful. Great-Uncle Slosh Great-Uncle Slosh used to adore and admire Kosh. She was his favorite weevil. Appearances Since Great-Uncle Slosh's mysterious disappearance, she has been seen visiting Dosh's Palace less and only does so again after a long time. She is rarely with her family. Depictions In merchandise Kosh has been depicted several times in Bin Weevils merchandise. Her depictions are featured below. Mulch Mayhem Kosh has a depiction in Mulch Mayhem. Her Mulch Mayhem card is worth 68 Mulch, 82 XP and 83 Mayhem. That card number is 049. Her Mulch Mayhem card containing her Bin Biography is worth 75 Mulch, 87 XP and 88 Mayhem, and the card number is 055. Bin Weevils magazine She appeared on the front cover of the Bin Weevils magazine Issue 14. Trading cards A card game in Bin Weevils merchandise features cards of the Dosh family. Kosh is depicted in this card game (on the top left in the image above). On-game If you click on a member of the Dosh family on-game, there is an image depicting six members of the Dosh family, including Kosh. Gallery koshcardgamebw.PNG Category:Bin Weevils Category:Female characters Category:Dosh family